deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Noriaki Kakyoin VS Pyrrha Nikos
Noriaki Kakyoin vs Pyrrha Nikos is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Description:' JoJo's Bizarre Adventure vs RWBY! Red headed friends of the MC who met their fate in season 3 duel it to the finish! Will Kakyoin find the immovable Pyrrha's achilles heel? Or will the Emerald Splash be deflected? Interlude: Wiz: They say the best part of an adventure is the friends that you make along the way. '''Boomstick: The worst part is when they either turn into a donut or get the heel sliced open. Wiz: But they still can make or break the mood of the group. Boomstick: Like Noriaki Kakyoin, the cherry licking user of Hierophant Green. Wiz: Or Pyrrha Nikos, the warrior prodigy of Beacon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Noriaki Kakyoin: Wiz: As a young boy, Noriaki Kakyoin was often lonesome with no one to call a friend. Often sticking to himself or playing video games, or talking to his "invisible friend". Boomstick: While it's normal for children to have invisible friends, it's not normal for those invisible friends to have powers, or be able to interact with the environment. Wiz: Kakyoin was a Stand user who used the Stand Hierophant Green, and it was fate that Kakyoin was able to meet the Joestar group and join them on their quest to stop DIO. Boomstick: After taking a trip to Egypt with his mom and dad, he found the homoerotic vampire and he put his seed in the poor 17 year old, gross. Wiz: After Jotaro Kujo literally beat some sense into him, Kakyoin swore to help the group save Holly Joestar from herself. Boomstick: Though it's safe to say that Kakyoin may have had other plans for Mrs. Joestar, if you know what I mean. Wiz: Kakyoin is a skilled fighter, and his great intelligence helps him win the fights he's thrust into. Because his Stand isn't typically physical in nature, rather it's projectile based, he uses it's physical characteristics to trap his foes. Boomstick: What're Stands you ask? Well, they're just mind or osul projections or whatever that can fight for you! Wiz: And Kakyoin possesses the Stand Hierophant Green. Boomstick: Hierophant Green is a Stand that's made out of coiled up membrane, at will it can extend its body and even slide into the smallest of spaces. Wiz: While the full extent of Hierophant's range is unknown, there's been instances where its body has stretched over a few hundred meters in length. Boomstick: Combine all that together and you have the ambush of a life time ready to just murder you, or maybe possess you and make you go crazy. Wiz: One of Hierophant Green's lesser used abilities is that it can enter the body of humans and Stands and force them to do whatever he wishes, like how he, while possessed himself, had a nurse attack two students and how he turned a Stand's scythe on itself. Boomstick: Oh, and Kakyoin can get all hentai and shut on the opponent and use Hierophant's tentacles to either penetrate them, pin them down, or detect where they are if they happen to touch it. Wiz: The main ability of Hierophant Green, however, is the Emerald Splash. By building up energy in between its hands, Hierophant releases a stream of emeralds sharp enough to cut flesh and hard enough to destroy objects. Boomstick: One time the Emerald Splash blew up a huge part of a clock tower, and that was AFTER he had a hole blown through his stomach by DIO. And remember the tentacle thing we just mentioned? Wiz: Kakyoin has shown the ability to shoot the Emerald Splash through Hierophant's tentacles should they be touched, effectively trapping his foes. Boomstick: He uses this especially well in his ultimate move, the 20 Meter Radius Emerald Splash, where as the name says, he sets up a web made from Hierophant and sends a barrage to the enemy. Wiz: Kakyoin is a formidable fighter. He's held his own against Star Platinum and was even able to damage it before Jotaro had a good enough opportunity to attack. Even though he died soon after the attack, he was able to withstand a punch from The World too. Boomstick: He can also keep up with Polnareff's Silver Chariot, the same one that intercepted a light based Stand at 365 times the speed of light. Imagine having a single emerald chucked at you at that speed. Wiz: Kakyoin's star trait is his immense amount of intellect. His quick thinking has saved the Crusaders many times, like how he set up the light intercept attack by distracting villagers with a coin flip, or how in his last moments he was able to deduce that The World's ability was to stop time. Boomstick: But the pro gamer does have his weaknesses, like how Hierophant is not a physically strong Stand at all, leaving him to rely on his tricks to score a win. Wiz: If put against a keen fighter, he's going to have much more difficult time winning, and while he has had his fair share of wins, they were against a fly and a baby. Boomstick: Who cares, he could still make a Splash and steal the win. Pyrrha Nikos: Wiz: A young prodigy, huntress in training Pyrrha Nikos soared to the top of world as a skilled fighter, known for her immense skill in one-on-one combat. Boomstick: Seemingly untouchable, she received admiration from her peers, eventually becoming friends with Ruby Rose at Beacon Academy. Wiz: However the secret to her great skill was the underhanded use of her semblance: polarity. She aimed to keep this power under wraps for as long as she could, scarcely letting the world know. Boomstick: Which she took a huge gamble letting a grand total of seven people, if not several more, know what made her so tough to deal with. Wiz: But with her skill in mind, Pyrrha took on the Vytal Festival with goals to win. Boomstick: Until that dastardly Achilles tendon did her in. Wiz: Being an outstanding fighter, Pyrrha has two weapons that she duel wields. The first being Miló, typically a javelin that can transform into a xiphos, an ancient Greek side arm, and a rifle. Boomstick: Combining the javelin and rifle form allows Pyrrha to shoot the javelin over large distances, effectively making her dangerous at all ranges. Akoúo is her shield, it can withstand grenade impacts and the claw of a Death Stalker. ''' Wiz: Using her skill, Pyrrha can ricochet her shield in a toss back to her, effectively making her Captain America. '''Boomstick: Yeah if you combined him with Magneto! In the world of Remnant, most, if not all, humans or faunus have a power called a semblance. In Pyrrha's case, hers is polarity, the ability to control metal. Wiz: In some certain showcases of her power, Pyrrha has been shown to control many objects at once with little to no strain at all. This includes countless cans of soda, several gears that her up to three times her size, and her own classmate Jaune d'Arc. Boomstick: She doesn't need to come in contact with the metal, rather all she needs is to use it. Funnily enough, even non-metallic metals can be controlled with her power. Wiz: Along with the Semblance, Pyrrha has the power of Aura with her. Aura in RWBY is a projection of the soul, or an armor in other words. With it she can heal herself, amplify her strikes, or block damage. Boomstick: Pyrrha is a world renowned fighter known for her skills, and is possibly the strongest student at Beacon Academy. She was even able to make short work of all for members of CRDL at once. Wiz: Same members were able to deflect bullets from her gun, and she's faster than Ruby Rose who's whole gimmick is speed, and she was able to contend with Cinder Fall with awakened Fall Maiden powers. Boomstick: And although the end result was a horrific one, Pyrrha was still able to put up one hell of a fight before her demise. Wiz: Pyrrha is still an amazingly strong fighter, but alas she still has her own fatal flaws. For example, unless she needs to, she never uses the full extent of her semblance. Rather she uses it to make simple adjustments to her abilities. Boomstick: One danger to relying on aura is that once you aura drains, you're screwed. You become way weaker and can't use your semblance anymore. Doesn't help that constant use of your semblance has weaken your aura even more. Wiz: However, Pyrrha certainly has the skill and abilities to take home the gold. Death Battle: The Vytal Tournament People from all over the world of Remnant flocked to the yearly celebration of peace between all four of the kingdoms. Each year the most skilled go one-on-one with each other in an all out brawl that ends once one's Aura shatters. The winner was predicted to be one Pyrrha Nikos. Pyrrha was a kind soul, she made friends with everyone and was an immovable object and an unstoppable force once she was on the battlefield. Her beauty, sportsmanship, and skill was reverred by many. So of course she was the fan favorite to win. Today was the first match of the top 8. No one had ever heard of Pyrrha's first opponent, not even the headmasters of each kingdom's academies. They just knew he was a tough guy that seemingly put down his opposition with no difficulty. He sat near the entrance to the wide open platform he'd be fighting on shortly, staring out at the crowds. He looked down at his plate, de-stemmed a cherry, and began to roll it around on his tongue. "Rerorerorero" The rather strange nature caught the attention of Pyrrha who eyed him up and down from across the room. He was around 5'8, long red hair, wore mostly green, and funnily enough no weapon was around him; just a man and his cherry. Outside in the arena a voice boomed, welcoming everyone to the final 8 of the Vytal Festival. Pyrrha and the man both stood up in unison and stepped towards the door. As the voice welcomed them, they both wished the best of luck to each other and stepped out. The announcer boomed "Beacon Academy's very own Pyrrha Nikos starts us off in Round 1!" Pyrrha waved to the audience, giving her best smile. The announcer boomed again "She will be facing the man who seemingly dropped in from nowhere, Noriaki Kakyoin!" The crowd cheered, though not as loudly, but he smiled warmly and waved as both he and Pyrrha stepped onto the platform, taking up opposite sides from each other. The Hand - JoJo Pyrrha held her two weapons, Miló and Akoúo, in a battle position. Kakyoin stood there as his Hierophant Green manifested behind him. Pyrrha shuddered when she saw it. Immediately it began to charge up an Emerald Splash, and Pyrrha threw her shield up in defense as it fired. FIGHT! The speed itself was absolutely blinding. Pyrrha skid across the arena towards the edge, the blow shaking her down to her core. She immediately sprung into action, sprinting to close the distance as Kakyoin beckoned her to come closer. Right when she got close enough, the tendrils of Hierophant Green swept her up by the ankle and dangled her. "What the?" Pyrrha exclaimed as she tossed her shield right through Hierophant, instead of burrowing into it. The Stand charged up another Emerald Splash as the shield came hurtling back towards the duo. Pyrrha was dropped as Hierophant blocked the impact, and the former sliced at Kakyoin. Being quick, the Stand user dodged out of the way and had his Stand shield the assault by lashing out at the sword with its tendrils.. "She's strong," Kakyoin began thinking, "stronger than Jotaro's Star Platinum even. I pray this goes by quickly." Kakyoin was able to hold Pyrrha's sword arm off to the side and his Stand charged up yet another Emerald Splash. Luckily the Huntress-in-training was able to rip her arm out from the Stand's grasp and block the full force of the attack. Pyrrha let out a battle cry and brought Miló down from above. Hierophant Green was able to pull its master away, but some blood was drawn. "Talk about a hit!" The commentators chattered up in their booth, "Pyrrha draws blood! Will Kakyoin be able to keep going?" Kakyoin felt his face where the blade struck; it was only a scratch. Hierophant Green hovered above him, and the Stand User studied his adversary. "Hierophant pulled me away at extraordinary speeds, I swear she was much further away..." he thought to himself. "She must have some sort of ability that allowed for this." Pyrrha charged again at Kakyoin, dodging the tentacles that came near her, and switched Miló to javelin form. She pulled the trigger, causing the javelin to launch out at absurd speeds straight towards Kakyoin's face. Hierophant got in the way and lashed its tendrils, whipping the spear into the air as it made a straight line towards the Huntress. Anticipating that, Pyrrha jumped high up and caught it while simultaneously firing rifle rounds straight towards the User. Kakyoin himself had to dodge out of the way, and with no protection, a javelin was hurtling straight towards his face. He gasped in surprise, but his Stand was quick enough to grab it out of the air. He sighed and kept the piece of her weapon with him. "Hey!" Pyrrha yelled as she rushed in with her rifle pointed forward. She ducked, dodged, and weaved through the onslaught of whippings and Emerald Splashes, albeit not without some damage, and she got up in Kakyoin's face. Kakyoin dodged her onslaught while holding her own weapon. In a final act of desperation, Pyrrha made a grab for the javelin, and although Kakyoin pulled his arm away, it seemed to slip right out of his hand without her even touching it. Just then Hierophant swooped in and carried its master away to the opposite end of the stage from Pyrrha. "Pyrrha Nikos! I've discovered your... "semblance"!" Kakyoin announced. Pyrrha went wide eyed, how could he tell in that short amount of time? She couldn't tell, his eyes were on her. He continued "You removed your weapon from my hand without touching it, you have the power of polarity!" One Thing - RWBY The audience simultaneously gasped. Pyrrha freaked out, just how observant was this freak? But with Hierophant Green charging up yet another Emerald Splash, she had no time to consider holding her abilities back. Pyrrha threw down both of her weapons and charged head on towards Kakyoin. He chuckled to himself, he believed her to be broken. Just as the Emerald Splash was unleashed, Akoúo flew directly into it. Kakyoin gasped as Miló came flying right at him from the other side. Hierophant's tendrils shot up behind him to restrain the weapon. Pyrrha kicked off her shield and above Kakyoin, bringing her body and fist straight at her foe. Hierophant grabbed the shield and chucked it in a wide arc motion at Pyrrha, who used her power to catch it and chuck right down at Kakyoin mid fall. Kakyoin threw his arms up, and Akoúo's bladed side dug right into his arm, drawing a lot of blood. He blinked. The pain was unimaginable, and it was made worse when Pyrrha ripped it out of his left arm, the damage reflecting onto his Stand. Kakyoin gripped it and gritted his teeth before the assault continued. Kakyoin pinned his foe to the ground by her arms, but the two weapons slid out of her grasp and right towards the Stand User. Hierophant quickly slammed her head into the floor, and the two weapons went off course. Pyrrha looked up with a glare in her eyes as Kakyoin smirked and chucked her far off the stage, her body bouncing against the wall in which spectators were watching behind. For good measure, he shot an Emerald Splash. While it made contact with Pyrrha, one shot off and hit a woman right in the head, leaving a hole as she fell over. "Accident in the stands! There has been an accident! We must call off the mat-" the commentator was cut short as the metal stage was torn up from underneath Kakyoin. The Stand User fell towards the streets of Vale below, his Stand falling alongside him. Pyrrha wasn't too far behind either, anger in her eyes. Hierophant Green grabbed onto its master and swung him to safety on the streets of Vale. About a hundred meters away, Pyrrha landed unscathed. "You revealed my secret and you murdered a woman!" she yelled, cars, fire hydrants, and anything metal rose up around her and circled her body. Kakyoin stared at her, and smirked. "Perhaps you shouldn't've kept it a secret in the first place." Pyrrha yelled as she threw a car right at him, but a quick Emerald Splash was able to blow up the engine and the car along with it. With much more to come, Kakyoin started looking for a way to put this battle to an end before it costed anymore lives. Unknowingly to Pyrrha, Hierophant's tentacles began to spread around the vicinity of where they were fighting, starting with through the ground. You Say Run - MHA Pyrrha began to chuck cars, hydrants, and everything metal in her vicinity began to be thrown across the street at Kakyoin. The Stand User tried his absolute best to stay out of harms way while his Stand set up their next attack, but with resources stretched thin he could only duck and dodge. He ran into an alleyway for cover, but the redheaded Huntress didn't let off the assault, Miló and Akoúo both came flying in from around the corner and towards him. Kakyoin threw a trash can in front of him to shield himself from the weapons, which worked, but soon a car came flying right down the center of the alley, barely missing Kakyoin as he dove for cover. Caught between a rock and a hard place, Kakyoin sighed in relief as the attack was set up. Pyrrha turned the corner in a rush as Hierophant's tendrils shot across all directions. A hydrant crashed into one and an Emerald Splash shot out, destroying it. "What in the?" Pyrrha cried out as she had to defend herself from Emerald Splashes on seemingly all sides. There was no pause, Kakyoin stood in the middle of it all and watched as the teen tried her hardest to block every Emerald that came close to her. "You are now in the middle of my ultimate attack! The 20-Meter Radius Emerald Splash!" Kakyoin shouted as Pyrrha tripped and triggered more tendrils, causing her to get slammed from several directions with the Emerald Splash. Pyrrha had to make one last decision while enduring this pain: either she drops her semblance to save her aura reserve or try to end the battle quickly. With little time left, she dropped use of her semblance and launched into action. She jumped over every trap in her path like an acrobat as she dove for Kakyoin, who side stepped and landed a kick directly to her side. A rather weak hit, Pyrrha grabbed onto her sword and shield and began to chase Kakyoin down with swipes and shield bashes. The Stand User was running low on stamina, and the assault was non stop. He finally saw an opening and, using a wall as leverage, kicked her into a tendril of Hierophant Green. An Emerald Splash flew out and hit Pyrrha square in the chest, knocking the wind out of her, and sending her out of the alleyway while hitting the tendrils. Upon landing, Pyrrha had to block an unholy amount of Emerald Splashes from Hierophant Green and Kakyoin, the former of which was materializing behind her, charging another Emerald Splash. Pyrrha recognized the threat and used her strength to roll out of the way. "You bested all my attacks thus far, how?" he questioned, floating above where she was. She responded, "Not only am I stronger than you, but I'm not one to fall for some cheap tricks! You're smart, but not smart enough!" Kakyoin's look grew stern as in the blink of an eye Hierophant Green sliced open Pyrrha's ankle, causing her to fall to the ground with a cry of pain. With a heavy heart, Kakyoin charged up an Emerald Splash right in her face, ready to end this fight once and for all. Pyrrha had a moment to collect herself, and just as the Emerald Splash was fired, she deflected the Emerald Splash. "What?! Nobody can de-" Kakyoin started, but he unfortunately caught a rifle bullet in the side that causing him to plummet to the streets below. The Tank - L4D Kakyoin coughed up blood; he couldn't believe his position went from absolutely dominating to completely compromised. Pyrrha limped towards the staggered Stand User, Miló raised above her head, ready to bring it down on her foe. There was one last option that Kakyoin had left, and there was a gaping hole in Pyrrha that he could use. Pyrrha felt something push its way into her body starting from her ankle. She began to convulse as Hierophant Green forced its way into her body, eventually taking control of her. Pyrrha foamed at the mouth and struggled to keep control, but the strength of the Stand was almost equalling her own. Nonetheless, she started to bring the blade down towards Kakyoin's head. In a last ditch effort, Hierophant's body went from controlling her whole body to just her arms, while the rest of its body shoved itself up into her head. Pyrrha screamed in pain as she struggled to bring the blade down any lower, and her head began to swell as the Stand's body began to fill up her head. With no sign of Pyrrha stopping, Kakyoin had one last ditch effort to kill the Huntress and save his own ass from death. "T-Take this! Emerald...!" Kakyoin began yelling. Inside Pyrrha's head a stream of water formed, Pyrrha's body then began to give out as the blade dropped from her hand and to her feet. "...SPLASH!" Kakyoin screamed as one final Emerald Splash burst out from the back of Pyrrha's head, splattering the pavement with blood, bone, and brain. Her body fell backwards with a thud as a group of people came to check out the noise. Hierophant Green was able to carry its User away in time to avoid being caught. KO! Results: Boomstick: I mean, I would've preferred a donut but whatever. Wiz: On paper this match looked like it was heavily in Pyrrha's favor, Kakyoin held speed and intellect while Pyrrha held skill, strength, and her ability of polarity meant it'd be hard to really break her down. Boomstick: But there was so much more to this fight than just stats. So let's break it down so it's easier to digest. While Pyrrha was stronger and more skilled, it wasn't as if the margin was massive. Kakyoin could contend with Star Platinum, which is stronger than his daughters stand, who deflected asteroids, when he was weaker than his prime. Wiz: And in terms of skill, both were pretty even, it's just that Pyrrha's had more years of fighting to compare. But when you compare speed, Pyrrha realistically couldn't hope to touch Kakyoin due to a massive speed gap between upper hypersonic speeds and speeds reaching far past that of light. Boomstick: Kakyoin's only wins may be against a fly and a baby, but Pyrrha has really only fought people who were designed to lose. The second she fought Cinder on top of Beacon's tower it was game over. Wiz: That aside, what about their abilities? Hierophant Green vs Pyrrha's Polarity? Boomstick: Aside from the signature move, Hierophant could use its body to wrap up its opponents or slash them with its tendrils, and it doesn't require too much stamina to use a Stand. Compare that to Pyrrha's polarity. Wiz: Semblances are designed to deplete Aura when they're used. With a semblance that can be used in a variety of ways and can control a multitude of things at a time, Pyrrha would have had to find a balance between using her abilities or keeping her Aura up. Boomstick: Not to mention, Kakyoin's 20 Meter Emerald Splash was the perfect counter to Pyrrha's polarity anyway. If DIO touching the net with his foot caused a string of Emerald Splashes, you bet a shit ton of floating metal objects would do the exact same. Wiz: While both her Aura allowing her to see Hierophant Green, and Akoúo allowing her to shield the Emerald Splash could help her stay in the game for a while, neither would've helped defend from Kakyoin's instant kill move: possession. Boomstick: If Hierophant Green got inside Pyrrha's body and took control, there would've been no way for Pyrrha to come back. Sure, maybe Pyrrha could fight it, but she would just tire herself out trying to take control from a disembodied fighting ghost taking up free real estate in her body. Wiz: With her polarity being very limited in use and no having no defense against Kakyoin's possession or 20 Meter Emerald Splash, Pyrrha wouldn't be able to keep up with him. Boomstick: Poor Pyrrha, she couldn't shield herself from the splash Kakyoin made. Wiz: The winner is Noriaki Kakyoin. Gallery: Kakyoin vs Pyrrha by idk.png|By MMYP999 Kakyoin vs pyrrha by bonbooker-da8kr3s.png|By BonBooker Kakyoin vs Pyrrha.png|I Forgot, Sorry. Who are you rooting for? Noriaki Kakyoin Pyrrha Nikos Who do you think will win? Noriaki Kakyoin Pyrrha Nikos Was Noriaki Kakyoin vs Pyrrha Nikos a good read? Yes No Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Tragic Character - themed fights Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Anime/Manga vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'JoJo vs RWBY' themed Death Battles Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020